It's Fun To Play At The YMCA
by GiLLiAn AnDeRsOn
Summary: Mulder's off his game, and it'll take a visit from his favorite homegirl and the world's smallest NBA player to cheer him up.


DISCLAIMER: All characters are the products of  
Chris Carter. They also belong to Ten-Thirteen  
Productions and the Fox Network. No copyright  
infringement intended.  
  
TITLE: It's Fun To Play At The YMCA  
AUTHOR: Stephanie   
E-MAIL: david_duchovny_luver@hotmail.com   
RATING: Strong R   
CATEGORY: MSR, AU, babyfic   
SPOILERS: Existence, the events of season 9 do  
not exist in this fic.  
SUMMARY: Mulder's off his game, and it'll take a  
visit from his favorite homegirl and the world's  
smallest NBA player to cheer him up.  
  
It's Fun To Play At The YMCA  
As the ball left my hand and flew towards the basket, I wasn't  
all that surprised when it hit the rim and came flying back  
towards me. Today just wasn't my day.  
  
"You're off your game today, Foxyloxy. We're kickin your ass!"  
Damian, a local neighborhood kid yelled at me from across the  
gym as one the guys on his team scored yet another basket. I had  
left the house early this morning, and headed down to the "Y" to  
shoot some hoops. Scully and I didn't get much sleep last night.  
William had been teething, and his painful cries had kept both of  
us up most of the night. The poor guy was still crying when I left  
this morning, nothing Scully or I did seemed to calm him down. I  
felt guilty leaving her alone to deal with Will, but she assured me  
that once the medicated teething gel kicked in he'd be fine.  
  
"I'm not as young as I used to be, fellas." I said as one of the guys  
on my team passed me the ball and I took a shot. For the eighth  
time that day, I missed. The truth was if I really wanted to, I could  
kick all of their asses with my eyes closed. I may be heading towards  
the big 42, but I'm still in great shape. The thing is, I can't stop thinking  
about William and Scully. Hearing him scream in pain had just about  
tore my heart out, and the look on Scully's face when all her attempts  
to ease his pain failed, brought tears to my own eyes.  
  
The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to get this game over  
with so I could get back home to my family. Scully and William were  
my main priorities now, and shooting hoops with the boys just wasn't  
as fun as playing peek-a-boo with Will or cuddling up on the couch  
with Scully. With William keeping us up at night, Scully and I haven't  
had much energy lately to do anything but cuddle. Not that I'm  
complaining. However, Mrs. Scully has agreed to take William out for  
the day so that Scully and I can get some much needed rest. God bless  
her. Scully's probably home right now, alone. I wouldn't be surprised  
if she were in the tub, bubbles up to her chin, scented oil mixing with  
the steam in the room. Scully's wet, naked body just beckoning for me  
to join her. God, I wanna go home. My thoughts are interrupted by the  
thud of the basketball as it hits me square in the chest.  
  
"Quit daydreamin', man! It's your ball. I'll be right back, just gonna  
go get a drink." Damian yells over his shoulder as he jogs towards  
one of the water fountains at the back of the gym. He's a good kid,  
keeps himself out of trouble unlike a lot of guys his age. I wonder  
what Will's gonna be like when he's 16? Will he be into sports like  
me, or will he hit the books like his mother? I wonder what he'll  
look like? I hope he gets my height, cause if he turns out to be as  
short as Scully he'll....  
  
"Jesus Christ, Mulder! Would you get your head out of the clouds  
and take the damn shot already!" one of the guys on my team,  
Jamal I think his name is, yells at me from his position under the  
net.  
  
Fuck it. After I miss this shot, I'm hitting the showers and going  
home. To Scully. My hot, wet, naked Scully. Damn, whose stupid  
idea was it for me to come here in the first place? Playing ball  
with the guys may have been fun when I was a bachelor, but now  
that I have Scully......I've discovered there are much better ways  
to burn off those unwanted pounds. Alrighty, here I go. One more  
missed basket, and I'll be on my way home.   
  
"Hey, Foxy!" Damian yells from the back of the gym."Yo' baby  
mama's here!"  
  
I stop in mid throw and turn to see Scully walking towards me  
carrying William on her hip, a playful smile on her face. I return  
the smile, turn back to the net and take the shot. Surprisingly, it  
goes in. I jog off the court, ignoring the other players cries of  
protest that the game isn't over yet, and join Scully where she  
sits on the bleachers.  
  
"Having a good time?" Scully asks as she shifts a restless  
William on her lap. He's wearing the tiny Laker's jersey I bought  
him for Christmas, matching purple shorts and the smallest  
pair of Nike running shoes Foot Locker has to offer.  
  
"Even better now that you're here." I say as I come to stand over  
her and gently sweep an errant strand of hair behind her ear. She  
smiles up at me and I lean down for a chaste kiss. "Not that I'm  
complaining..." I begin to say when we part "but why are you here?  
I thought you were going to drop Will off at your mother's, and then  
spend the day relaxing at home?"  
  
"That was the plan." Scully says raising her eyes to meet mine. The  
dark bags under her eyes stand out in dark contrast to the paleness  
of her skin. She looks exhausted. "However, things don't always go  
according to plan. Mom called me this morning to tell me she's  
come down with the flu, so naturally she can't watch William." At  
the mention of his name, William starts bouncing up and down on  
Scully's lap and stretches his little chubby arms out towards me.  
"And the little man here..." Scully continues "really missed his daddy."  
  
"Is that so?" I say to William as I take him from Scully's lap and  
lift him high above my head, which causes him to squeal in delight.  
  
"Yeah, so I figured I'd get him all dressed up in his B-ball gear so he  
could come down here and shoot some hoops with his daddy, while  
mommy goes back home to get a few uninterrupted hours of sleep.  
That is....." she rises from the bench and runs her finger suggestively  
up the front of my sweat soaked jersey "if that's all right with you."  
She stands on her toes and begins to place a trail of wet kisses along  
my jaw line. When her lips finally meet mine, I open them willingly  
and her tongue begins to explore the inside of my mouth while mine  
does the same to hers. We're interrupted by William's insistent  
wiggling as he demands to be put down. I smile down at Scully when  
we part, and bend to place William on the gym floor. He immediately  
toddles over to Damian who is spinning a basketball on one finger in  
an attempt to impress a group of teenage girls who have gathered in  
the gym and are watching Damian with obvious interest.  
  
William makes his presence known by pushing Damian's leg which  
causes him to lose his balance and the ball falls to the floor. The  
girls giggle at his clumsiness, but soon the sound of "Oooos" and  
"Awwws" fill the gym as the girls turn their attention to William  
who is now unsuccessfully trying to lift the basketball from the floor.  
Just as soon as his chubby fingers grip the sides of the ball, he loses  
his grip and it bounces away from him. After two more failed attempts,  
Damian picks both William and the ball up from the floor and heads  
towards the opposite end of the bleachers. The girls follow and Damian  
soon discovers that an eighteen month old baby is a much better way  
of attracting girls than clumsy basketball tricks. Something I had figured  
out pretty quickly during one of my outings with the little tike. The boy  
is a chick magnet, just like his daddy. However, daddy only has eyes for  
one chick. A chick who is currently nuzzling her face in my neck with  
her arms wrapped around my waist. Before I embarrass myself, I quickly  
extract myself from Scully's embrace. I take her hand and lead her  
towards the sports equipment room to my left. I yell over my shoulder  
at Damian to keep an eye on William for a bit, to which he replies:  
  
"Sure thing, homeboy!"  
  
I pull Scully into the small, stuffy room and close the door behind us.  
My mouth automatically finds hers and I begin to explore her mouth  
as she wraps her arms around me once again. I clear the nearest shelf  
of its equipment, balls of all shapes and sizes scatter the room. I place  
my hands on Scully's ass and lift her onto the now empty shelf. She  
groans her approval into my mouth as she pushes her hips towards  
mine. We both moan as her hot center comes into contact with my  
quickly hardening erection. I quickly untuck her shirt from her pants  
and run my trembling hands along the impossibly soft skin of her  
abdomen. As my hands cup the underside of her breasts, I feel Scully's  
hands reach into my shorts as she pulls her lips away from mine.  
  
"Does the door lock from the inside? Scully asks breathlessly as she  
begins to pull my shorts and boxers down. My erection springs free  
and strains towards her heat. She cups me in her hand, and begins to  
pump my cock from base to tip. I moan into her ear as my hips  
thrust forward.  
  
"No." I breath into her ear as I quickly reach down between us and  
unbutton her jeans. "Do you care?" I ask, lifting her slightly from the  
shelf so that I can slide her jeans and panties from her body. She now  
sits naked from the waist down, face flushed, eyes dilated, legs slightly  
open to reveal her hot little center. Dripping with her need for me.  
  
"Someone could walk in at any minute and see us like this." she says  
with a playful smile on her lips as she wraps her legs around my  
waist and pulls me near. The tip of my cock brushes her slick folds  
and she moans out loud.  
  
"Tell me what you want, Scully." I whisper into her ear as my hands  
knead her breasts through her top. She trembles against me in  
response and her hands grab at my ass and pull me forward.  
  
"I want you inside me, pounding away until you can't take it anymore.  
I want you to come inside me so hard, you think you'll explode." with  
that, she reaches down between us and guides my throbbing cock into  
her slick opening. God, she's so hot. Her vagina walls clutch at my  
cock until I'm completely sheathed inside her. I lean my head against  
her shoulder in an attempt to calm myself down. She turns her head  
towards me, and whispers in my ear "I want another baby." With  
that, I look up at her and smile. She smiles back and nuzzles her nose  
against mine. I begin to thrust into her slowly, savoring every  
incredible sensation that flows through my body. She moans in  
response and begins to meet my thrusts, creating a rhythm we've  
become accustom to. Soon, we pick up the pace and the small  
room is filled with the sound of my flesh hitting Scully's. As the  
pleasure begins to build, we start grumbling to one another in  
between moans and gasps.  
  
"I want a girl." Thrust.  
  
"With your eyes." Thrust.  
  
"And your nose." Thrust.  
  
"She'll be smart like me." Thrust.  
  
"And open minded like me." Thrust.  
  
I can tell Scully is about to come, her walls are tightening  
around me. A few more thrusts and I'll be there too. I place  
two fingers over her clit, and begin to rub furiously while the  
speed in which I enter into her increases. Scully's whole body  
goes taunt as she comes, my name on her lips. Three more thrusts,  
and I'm emptying myself into her over and over again. Praying to  
God that we've just created yet another miracle here in the tiny sports  
equipment storage room at the YMCA.  
  
"She'll be the best little girl in the world because....." Scully sighs  
breathlessly as she leans her head against my shoulder.  
  
"Because she'll be ours." I finish for her as I lean down and  
kiss the top of her head. We stay like that for a few minutes,  
both of us trying to get our breathing back to normal. Finally  
we part and begin to get dressed. My shorts are still around my  
ankles, but Scully's jeans and panties are no where in sight. I  
blindly reach for the switch, and the room is suddenly  
flooded in light. We both squint at the intrusion. I find Scully's  
pants flung atop a hockey net at the other end of the room. I  
hand them to her, and she takes them with a bashful smile.  
  
"Thanks." she says and begins to dress. Once she's fully clothed,  
she runs her hands through her disheveled hair in an attempt to   
bring some order to it. She asks me if she looks all right.  
  
"You look like you've just been fucked." I say as I move to wrap  
my arms around her. She narrows her eyes at me in response.  
"But I must say...." I continue as I nuzzle my nose in her hair.  
God, she smells good. Like strawberry shampoo, baby powder  
and sex. "it's a good look for you."  
  
"Mulder, you're such a......"  
  
Bang. Bang. Bang.  
  
"Hey, what're you two doin in there?!" came Damian's voice from  
the other side of the door. "I think your little guy here needs  
changin." Scully smirks and opens the door. We're greeted with  
the sight of a very grumpy looking Will and a very disgusted   
looking Damian. I don't think the teenage boy will be having  
kids of his own any day soon. Nothing like a stinky diaper to  
promote safe sex.  
  
"Here, let me take him" Scully says as she takes William into her  
arms. "I'll meet you in the car, Mulder." Scully says as she heads  
for the gym door. I can tell she wants to get out of here before  
anyone figures out that we just christened the equipment room.  
I smile at the thought.  
  
"What're you grinin about?" Damian asks "You lost the game,  
your woman sounds pissed and your kid's got a load of shit in  
his diaper that's gonna stink up that nice new car of yours.  
What do you have to be grinin about?" I smile at him, and  
begin to make my way towards the door.  
  
"Everything, Damian." I yell at him over my shoulder as I jog  
towards the door. "Everything."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The End 


End file.
